Escritos de un acosador
by ASKNB
Summary: Eres mía y de nadie más ¿amor? No, es... una obsesión... ¿o no?


_**Para el Foro: "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?" en el reto especial: "Un toque de miedo"**_

 _ **Parejas a mencionar: UsaNyo!Mex (Para mí) y JapNyo!Mex (Para mí)**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Nyo! México; las canciónes son ambiente para la historia, le pertenecen a: Jayn cover en español yHalloween Chourus.**_

 _ **Título de la canción: "Smoke and Mirrors"**_

 _ **Espero les guste…**_

* * *

Te vi saliendo de tu escuela, ese uniforme con tu falda arriba de la rodilla casi a medio muslo, te encargabas de que yo y sólo yo viera tu escote, tu singular piel. Eres una ingenua si crees que no sé que te gusto, claro que sé que te gusto, tu pronunciación de inglés es tan ridícula que te ayudo a tratar de pronunciar bien aunque eso si… de mi no te escaparás.

Han pasado unos cuantos días, me dices unas palabras tímidamente, tus mejillas se enrojecieron, te aferraba a tu falda como si de ello dependiera tu vida. "Te gusto", te toco la mejilla desconcertándote, te acerco y beso tus labios, hasta besar eres torpe pero no me importa toda la faceta de " _Im a Hero_ ", era una simple trampa. Estamos detrás de las gradas de fútbol soccer sé que en tu región natal acostumbran a tener sexo después de un beso pero aunque lo desees no tendré sexo contigo, desabrochas un botón, te recuerdo… "soy tu caballero" aún seguiré con la imagen que te creé. Esperaré… a que me ruegues… a que no puedas más y sólo así te haré el amor.

Al graduarnos y casi enseguida nos comprometimos, la fiesta se llenó de alegres personas que en mi vida he conocido y hubiera preferido NUNCA conocer, descuida, no importa que suceda te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El día en que tu cuerpo y el mío se vieron, se rozaron e se fundieron en uno, ese día, tus ojos me suplicaban más, más de mí.

¿Ahora me vas a exigir? No, porque el que exige aquí soy yo.

Hoy te vi salir de casa muy arreglada, llevabas falda, blusa, un saco y tacones. Me dijiste que irías a tu trabajo pero hace semanas que no hablas conmigo, ya no me dejas tocarte, me dueles…

 **Yo no quería ser así...**

 **Pero miré a través de tus mentiras,**

 **Cariño es fácil de decir**

 **Yo sé que mueres por venir y verme entero para ti.**

Fui a tu trabajo, pasar por ti a las cinco, me dijeron tus amigos que te reportaste enferma, que lindo detalle de tu parte. Salgo del edificio, te marco a tu teléfono y no contestas, hasta la llamada quince te dignas a contestar pero por mensaje de texto " _Tengo junta, tardaré_ ".

¿Junta?, ¿con quién?, ¿por qué?... todas esas explicaciones las resumiste en un pedazo de papel diciendo: "Divorcio" ¿Divorcio? ¿enserio? ¿por quien me dejas? Ah… ya.

 **No tiembles, yo te salvaré**

 **Porque yo supe que tú le gustabas…**

 **Más ese perro buscará herirte y verte marchitar**

 **Yo no lo dejaré escapar**

 **Ven a mí**

Logré que te quedaras más tiempo a mi lado, ese tipo no sabe con quién se metió, aún revoloteaba a tu alrededor como si fueras una flor y él una abeja. Lo sorprendí llegando a primera hora de la mañana, lo drogué te sorprendería saber que tengo dardos tranquilizantes en la cochera. A él lo encerré en una bodega, cuando preguntabas por él yo… te hacía el amor. Yo lo veía muy de vez en cuando, lo patee, lo golpee y por si no fuera poco le hice comer heno.

Te recuerdo tu marido soy yo.

 **Tu me prometiste serme fiel**

 **Que me amarías después de la muerte**

 **Los juramentos en mi piel él no los va a remover**

 **mi niña, no hay que temer**

 **¿Qué es lo que ves?**

 **¿Por qué dices que estoy loco de atar?**

 **Deja de llorar, si lo quieres ver mi juego tienes que jugar…**

 **Ámame**

Cuando el sexo no era suficiente te comencé a drogar, ¿no te parece divertido? Digo esto era un juego, en el cual, tú no me dejas, yo no te dejo y somos felices ¿no te parece?

 **Yo soy, el dueño de tu corazón**

 **Dile que estoy por encima**

 **Dile que eres mía,**

 **En mi mano el juramento que nos une a los dos,**

 **Porque yo te pertenezco**

 **Dile que me amas, aún más**

 **Y si es que no.** **Este tipo morirá**

En tu trabajo te despidieron pero descuida, sabremos cómo seguir adelante, debía ir a la tienda, compré comida, según yo estabas sedada por las drogas, pajarillo ¿por qué te quieres escapar de tu jaula?

Tuve que castigarte, me duele dejarte con ese color en tu piel, me disculpe varias veces contigo, tal vez así entiendas que te amo y hago esto porque me Importas.

Te acaricio, te beso y al parecer te gusta, ya no preguntas por él, preguntas ahora por tu celular ¿a quién pensabas hablarle? La única persona a quien le debieras hablar, es a mí y yo estoy aquí.

 **Perdón creo me sobrepase**

 **Es que el estrés me estaba desquiciando…**

 **Yo le pedí viniera hablar estar los dos para arreglar**

 **Su daño debe remediar…**

Fui de nuevo a la bodega claro, él estaba desnutrido no lo atendía como ti, aún respiraba eso me molestaba más que otra cosa, le pregunté si aún tenía el pensamiento de estar contigo, ¿sabes qué me dijo?, " _Yo soy el amor de su vida_ ". Lo dejé por un poco más de tiempo… me acusó de que te estaba encarcelando, sólo que él no entendía, él no comprendía… y tampoco se lo iba explicar…

¿Cómo explicarle a una persona que no siente amor que todo lo que hice fue por amor?

 **¿Qué es lo que ves?**

 **¿Por qué dices que no debo continuar?**

 **Lo que hay que hacer,**

 **romper su corazón y que no vuelva nunca más**

 **Dile ya**

Te cambié de ropas, te puse tu hermoso vestido de bodas, renovaremos nuestros votos matrimoniales, nuestro único invitado…él. Qué curiosa la forma en que los dijiste: " _Estás loco yo nunca me casé contigo, deja a mi esposo en paz, por favor_ " al contrario de los míos. ¿Los recuerdas?

 **No digas más, que ya lo sé**

 **Porque miré a través de tus mentiras**

 **Yo sé me amas sin dudar que sus engaños no son más**

 **Él solo quiere lastimar**

Dije: " _Voy a darte tu último respiro, podías juguetear con él, de todos modos iba a morir tarde o temprano, te recuerdo, eres mía y de nadie más. Él no sirve". Tomé un arma y le apunté a su cabeza. "Lo voy a quitar del camino, cariño recuérdalo que todo esto lo hago por nuestro bien_ ".

 **Yo soy el dueño de tu corazón**

 **Dile que estoy por encima**

 **Dile que eres mía**

 **En mi mano, el juramento que nos une a los dos**

 **Porque yo te pertenezco**

 **Dile que me amas.**

Gritaste un rotundo no… ¿no? Cómo qué no? ¿Acaso lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? No te confundas yo soy… soy… soy, tuyo ¿no lo entiendes?...

 **¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **Se sincera, dile ya**

 **Y si tanto te importa yo voy a romperlo**

Comencé a golpearlo y al perforarlo de un lado lo empecé a romper, ¿ves? Él no tiene nada de especial, ¿por qué? ¿por qué preferiste e star con él y no conmigo. Tomó tu mano y hago que toques mi mejilla; soy Alfred, Alfred tu amigo… tu novio, tu… pareja. No este idiota, jamás este idiota.

 **De mi alma, mente y cuerpo**

 **Sabes es todo de ti**

 **Y si quieres despedirte, vas a arrepentirte.**

Yo…

 **No quiero ser tan cruel**

 **Mi paciencia se agotó**

 **¿Vas a ser me siempre fiel?**

 **Now that he's not in the way!**

* * *

 _ **En los periódicos se leyó "mujer mexicana se encuentra amarrada en una bodega con cuerpos podridos por el mal alimento que había; se analizaron ambos cuerpos dando la identidad del japonés Kiku Honda y el estadounidense Alfred F. Jones.**_

 _ **La joven mexicana identificada como María Xochitl Medina de Honda, presenta traumatismo psicológico, se cree que el joven americano presentaba esquizofrenia, daños psicológicos y al asiático lo secuestró, torturó y abrió.**_

 _ **Dos años después de encontrar a la latina, esta se suicida en el interior de su departamento, aún no se sabe la razón de todo este "incidente".**_

* * *

 _Flashback._

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Alfred… lo siento pero… ya encontrarás a alguien más…-dijo una mexicana.

-Pero yo no quiero encontrar a nadie que no seas tú.

.Lo siento… ya me voy… Kiku, necesito hablar contigo…

"Mía, tú eres mía y de nadie más" Pensó el americano.

* * *

 _ **FIN…**_


End file.
